I Promise To Protect You (Sequel to What Have I Done?)
by Anastasia121212
Summary: 14 years later, Max and Fang have three children. Raven, the brave and antisocial one. Leo, the loud and fun one, and Rebecca, the sweet and adorable one. Life isn't all fun and games though, what happens when Erasers kidnap Max and Fang? The three siblings must work together to save their parents.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This was made quicker then I expected, but an idea struck me. So, this takes place 14 years in the future. (Max and Fang are 30)**

**Sorry, but I had no idea what to do after the School. BUT, there will be many flashbacks to give you an image of what happened and stuff.**

**ANYWAYS! I'm pretty sure you want to read the story, BUT I wanted to give a few shout outs and thanks!**

**Shout outs too...**

**Midnight Cresent**

**Jack10krupa**

**RedWingsRide**

**0911**

**Maximumgirl23306**

**Alyssa the lucky bird girl**

**If I didn't get your name in there, I still thanks you all for helping me out. ALL of your good reviews helped me, and I want to thank you all so, so, SO much! *hands virtual hugs to you all***

**ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

[Raven's p.o.v]

"MOM!" I shouted, tapping my foot impatiently. My black wings have been tucked in way too long, there dying to be let out. My mom came down the stairs, her dirty blonde hair was in a messy bun. She may be older, but she looks like a teenager.

My mom is THE Maximum Ride, I'm her eldest daughter, Raven Ride. My father is Fang Walker or Nick, which ever you prefer. Although my dad likes being called Fang, it's a nickname he grew up with. I don't bother asking though, why bother listening to a super long life story?

Mom slid on her shoes and grabbed my elbow, dragging me out the front door of out house. She walked to the car and I slid in the passenger seat, eager to be able to practice my flight skills. "Ooh, I can't wait to let my wings loose, and see Grandma." I was around 60-70 years of age, but she didn't look a day over 40.

My mom sat in the driver seat, tapping her fingers impatiently. We waited for my younger brother and sister to come, but they always take forever.

"If they don't hurry, I'll drag 'em out by their ears." I muttered and mom shrugged. "As long as you don't cause eternal injury, I'm okay with that." She said and I smirked.

They finally came out, and I sighed in relief. My brother, Leo was 12 and my sister, Rebecca was 6, I was 15. While my brother and sister carried my mom's genes with blonde hair and brown eyes, I carried my dad's genes. Except, my eyes were a bright blue, not obsidian and they appeared brighter because of my black hair and pale white skin.

Sometime I wish I had my mom's natural tan.

My siblings hopped into the back and Leo groaned. "Why can't I have shotgun?" He complained and I rolled my eyes. "Cause I ain't sitting in the back no more. I've had to sit there for 13 years of my life!" I snapped and he shut up.

"Calm down, you're gonna give me a headache!" Mom growled and have me a death glare, but it did nothing. I was the fearless one of the family, I liked taking risks. A simple glare won't scare me.

Mom started the car and drove out, driving out of our street and onto the highway. Grandma lived on a farm now, she had this huge property where we could fly anywhere and not be seen. It mad me happy that I could be me, and now be judged.

I don't have many friends, considering I'm antisocial.

What's the point of being nice if other's are just gonna be assholes?

I looked out the window, watching everything pass by. I closed my eyes, taking deep breaths. I calmed my heart beat and slowly drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Rav, wake up!" I heard Leo say, I felt his arm shake me and I smacked him. "5 more minutes." I mumbled and turned on my side, but my seatbelt restricted me from turning anymore. "Fie, you don't have to fly." I heard him say.

I shot up and took off my seatbelt, opening the door and jumping out the car. I dashed towards the small farm house and sped up a bit. I took deep breaths as I knocked on the door. Grandma answered and she smiled at me. I hugged her tightly and she laughed lightly. She was the sweetest person I knew, how my mom was related to her was beyond me.

"Can I go fly?!" I asked and she nodded, giggling to herself. "YES!" I screamed as I took off into a sprint towards the open fields. I jumped up and let my wings unfurl, quickly flapping them upwards as I hurtled towards the ground.

I smiled as I flew across the sky, my wings looked light the night against the bright sky. My wings were completely black, except for the pale grey-blue feathers that scattered across the underwing. I liked the way they looked, it gave me my own unique twist.

Could life get any better?

Apparently, that doesn't apply to my family.

Erasers, they're these wolf mutation things and they're hunting us down. My life was anything BUT normal, stupid Erasers. What kind of name is that anyways?! Erasers are something used in school!

I never would've imagined them attacking me till a few years ago...

Let's not get into the sappy past thing, I don't like that shit.

"WOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I heard Leo scream as he darted past me. I gasped as I was caught of guard, I started falling but quickly picked myself up. "WATCH IT YOU BLOODY BASTARD!" I shouted as he started laughing like a maniac.

"Language!" I heard my mom snap as she flew next to me. I loved her white and brown wings, they were so pretty and made my wings look like crap.

I sighed and quietly cussed my brother.

My younger sister flew up next to me, she struggled slightly to fly and I gave a small smile as she looked my way.

I want to protect her, and my mental brother.

I won't let anyone or anything touch them.

Ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm back and I'm happy that you guys already like this!**

**maximumgirl23306, yes the rest of the flock will be in the story. I don't know about you, but I want to write about Angel kicking Gazzy's ass.**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I'm doing this again . . . I don't own MR . . . Or Fang . . . Or Iggy . . . I'm gonna go cry now.**

* * *

[Raven's p.o.v]

I heard hooting and hollering from down below and saw my mom's friends come by. I rolled my eyes as I saw everyone run away from Gazzy as he let out a sigh of relief. I'm glad I'm not down there, he just released a bomb!

I saw Aunt Ella and her boyfriend Iggy and smiled. I flew over to them and watched as Leo and Rebecca tackled them into hugs, I giggled quietly. Ella looked over at me and had disbelief written all over her face. "Raven! Oh, God you've grown so much!" She said and hugged me tightly. Ella was in Africa for a 4 years helping sick kids, she's just too nice.

"Yeah, I'm one of the tallest in my class." I mumbled into her shoulder. I pulled away from the hug and saw something on her left hand, the sunlight gleaming off of it. I yanked her hand and examined it closely. "Oh my God! YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED?!" I shrieked and jumped up and down. I stopped jumping and put a serious face on. "I call being the maid of honor." I said then walked away.

"AND IF YOU'RE GONNA DO "IT" GET A HOTEL ROOM! IGGY! I EXPECT YOU TO BE SAFE . . . UNLESS OF COURSE YOU WANT CHILDREN! ALL DEM CHILDREN!" I shouted over my shoulder.

I heard Ella laugh as the sound of Iggy fainting echoed. I smirked to myself before jumping into the air, the sound of my wings pounding against the air flooded my ears. Everything was so peaceful. I love it so much. "Hey, mom! Can we live on a farm?" I asked as my mom flew beside me. "Sure, if ya want to wake up at fiver every morning to get ready for school." She answered.

My eyes widened. "Not to mention, lost and lost of chores." She said before flying away. I could _feel _the smug look on her face. I shuddered at the thought of waking up early.

Welp, I'm hungry.

* * *

"MOM! I can't believe you said that!" I shrieked as she finished explaining about the time she walked in on me _almost_ kissing a guy. "Almost" being the key word.

I still haven't had my first kiss. I'm made fun of for it, but a crack of my fist usually shuts them up. I smiled at the thought of the first time I knocked someone out. A guy had slapped my ass and called me "sweet cheeks". Let's just say he was in the emergency room for about a week . . . and I had to move schools.

Mom kept explaining stories about me and I almost died of embarrassment. "MOM!" I yelled. "Hey, tell them about the time Raven went on her first date." Leo said, he had a smug look on his face. I smirked, I'm about the wipe that look off his face.

"Oh, you're one to talk." I said and his eyes widened. "Don't. You. Dare." He hissed and I smiled evilly. "Mom, did you know Leo made out with his secret girlfriend the day Rebecca's fish died?" I asked. Mom's eyes widened and I smirked. "He said he "had to be somewhere" and that it was "important" when really he was smooching with his honey." I finished.

Mom leaped to her feet and started chasing Leo around the house as Rebecca started crying. "Oh, Becca it's okay." I said as she sobbed into my shirt. "May Mr. Fish rest in peace...es." I finished and she cried some more. I handed her off to Ella who hugged her tightly.

Mom was still chasing Leo, and it seems I'm the only one noticing the sky darkening at a quick pace. I looked at everyone and saw them socializing, expect Angel. I grabbed her arm and pointed to the sky. She looked up, her eyes widening. "Oh, shit." She muttered. I ran towards everyone and started waving my arms around.

"ERASERS!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I may or may not have cut Death the Kid's hair asymmetrically, and he may or may not be hunting me down...**

_Kid: WHERE ARE YOU?!_

**Yeah, I'm gonna go hide behind Maka and Soul now. Hope ya enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR . . . But I do have cookies.**

* * *

[Raven's p.o.v]

I felt claws grasp my arms and lift me into the air. I screamed as the Eraser started clawing at my face, it me scratched across the side of my body. I gasped in pain before I punched it in the face and roundhouse kicked it across the field. My wings shot out and I flew towards my siblings, they still didn't know how to fight.

"Okay, Leo take Becca and hide. Hide very well." I said and pushed them inside the farm house. As I shut the door, I was tossed backwards into the air. My wings caught air before I hit the ground and pumped me up into the sky.

I saw an Eraser trying to get into the farmhouse I locked my siblings in. Anger flared through out me and the pain on my lower ribcage seemed to disappear as the protective side of me over powered it. I tackled the Eraser and it fell to the ground, I started rapidly punching it as the monster's teeth tried tearing a chunk out of me.

My knuckles were bloodied and raw after I beat the thing to a bloody pulp, pain stung throughout my fists but I ignored it as I have been through worse.

"Raven?" I heard Becca's voice quiver as she looked from me to the mutilated face of the Eraser. "I thought I told you to hide!" I said as I pushed Leo inside, along with Becca who was now crying her eyes out.

I heard my mom scream, I turned and saw blood trailing down the side of her left arm. "MOM!" I shouted. I ran towards her and yanked her away from the grasp of a female Eraser. Mom looked tired and beaten, as if she was going to pass out any second. "Is dad here yet?" I asked and she shook her head.

My dad said he'd be late to the gathering, but I didn't think he'd be _this_ late!

I looked around and saw Iggy passed out, Ella was dragging him into the barn. Gazzy followed behind, he looked worse then my mom! It appeared his nose was broken, and his arm bent in an odd angle. Blood coated his stomach and I think I saw one of his teeth fall out...

How could this much damage be done so fast? I scanned the fields and saw Angel and Nudge beating the shit out of a group of Erasers. They seemed unharmed, Nudge still had her perfect chocolate brown curls in order. Angel still looked like an Angel, so I assume they don't need help.

I heard a scream and saw Rebecca being dragged out of the farmhouse along with Leo. The Eraser slashed her across the face, Leo was already beaten. "NO!" I shrieked as the Eraser plunged his sharp claws through Rebecca's stomach. I raced over to them and kicked the monster in the face, quickly accompanying it with a punch to the gut.

"DON'T EVER TOUCH THEM AGAIN!" I screamed as I kicked the thing with all my might.

I stopped and grabbed Rebecca off the ground, Leo followed close behind. I sprinted over to the barn where Ella was and burst through the doors. Iggy was awake and leaning against one of the pillars that held the roof up.

"Ella! Please, help!" I yelled, I noticed that Grandma was here and tending to Gazzy. Ella turned and gasped, tears welling in her eyes at the sight of Becca. She took her from my arm and started working on her. My Grandma was a vet so she tended to the animals here in the barn, which meant she kept medical supplies here.

I sat Leo down on the ground and walked out of the barn, shutting the doors as well.

I walked out and saw the Erasers had gone, Nudge and Angel were huffing and tears streamed down their faces. I looked around for my mom, but she was nowhere to be found.

"Where is my mom?" I yelled at them. "They. T-took her. Along with F-Fang when you. W-went to help your b-brother and sister." Angel stuttered, taking deep breaths. "But, my dad isn't here." I muttered.

"He came when you were in the barn." Nudge wheezed. I shook my head, tears welling in my eyes. "N-no, no, this can't be happening. Please say this is a sick joke!" I whimpered. Angel shook her head and I fell to the ground.

_This is all my fault! _I thought to myself.

"NO! It's not your fault, don't blame yourself." Angel yelled at me. I nodded, I forgot she can read minds . . . Wait, does that mean she knows who my crush is?

I felt a tear fall down my cheek, I wiped it away and stood up. "I'm gonna go find them" I choked out. Nudge grabbed me and pulled me back. "No, not yet. Everyone is in terrible condition and you won't survive by yourself." She said. "But, I have to try." I said. Angel shook her head. "No, it's not worth it. You'll die." Angel grumbled.

I frowned and pulled my arm away from Nudge.

"Fine

We leave in a week"

* * *

**I hope ya liked this chapter! I know, it was violent and it sucked. Buuuuuuuuut, I liked it . . . Then again I like violence so. Hope ya have a good day/evening/whatever the time is where you are!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I may have woken Hunny-sempai up . . . WHAT IS WITH ME AND PISSING ANIME CHARACTERS OFF?!**

**I have to hide again . . . Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR, cause I ain't JP and stuff . . . things (why do I keep using this horrid TWD pun?)**

**BTW: When it's in italic, it's either a flash back, thoughts or I'm trying to make a word pop out . . . You'll know which is which.**

* * *

[Raven's p.o.v]

(The next week . . . so yah)

My sister was okay, better than she was last week. She still had a pretty bad wound, I'm not sure she'll be able to move for some while. She was hit quite bad, her stomach is still bleeding. Grandma says she'll be fine, but, I don't know.

Leo was a wreck, he was closer to Becca then me. Actually, they were both closer to each other than I am to food . . . I like food more than people, BUT THAT'S BESIDES THE POINT!

I wish it was me that got hit, not poor Becca. She's only a kid, I can't believe this happened! I feel like the worst sister ever, and to stop it all off, my parents were taken!

_Could this get any worse . . . Wait . . . SHIT I MIGHT HAVE JINKED IT! I NEED WOOD TO KNOCK ON!_

Angel walked up to me and held out a wood pallet, why do I keep forgetting she reads minds? I smiled weakly and rapped on the wood, she smirked and walked away. _"Why are you so dumb?" _I heard her voice echo in my head. "HEY!" I yelled out, only causing her to giggle. I frowned, walking towards the door.

I left the house and walked outside into the field, I looked over at the barn and saw my sister's blood smeared on the ground. I swallowed back the lump forming in my throat and sighed. We had to move her into the house, so she was now occupying the room we shared. I didn't mind though, I hardly ever sleep.

I usually sneak out and fly for a few hours before coming back and reading the rest of the night. I know you might be thinking about how that's unhealthy and all, but I do get sleep . . . From six to seven in math class.

I know that's only an hour, but I also sleep in home room and drama. That Shakespeare play really lulled me to sleep. Once I heard the first word I was out like a light. How is something so boring so famous? I just don't get it!

Shaking the thoughts of _A Mid Summer Night's Dream _out of my head, I walked passed the barn and into the fields. I took a deep breath and started sprinting across, taking a leap into the air and shooting my wings out. I loved the feeling of stretching out my wings, but without my brother and sister, this just seemed wrong.

But, it's not healthy for me not to stretch my wings. If I don't, it's harder to fly when I need too.

I flew up into the clouds, I loved seeing everything down below. I was the only child aloud up this high, my brother and sister had to stay somewhere near ground level when flying. I frowned as I saw someone running towards the house from below. I swooped down and landed quietly behind the woman. I folded in my wings and tapped her shoulder.

She jumped and stared at me. "Who are you, and what are you doing here." I asked. She clicked the earpiece she had and whispered into it. I have very keen hearing though, so it wasn't that hard to figure out what she was saying.

"Sir, I've been found . . . No, by the eldest . . . Sir, she's just a teenager . . . But . . . Fine." I heard her mutter out. She looked to me with a look of sympathy.

"I'm sorry" She said, before something hit the back of my head.

I fell to the ground and everything went blank.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter! Quick note, _A Mid Summer Night's Dream _is one of Shakespeare's plays. Probably the only one I will actually watch. **

**Anyways, till the next time I write a chapter, byeeeeeeeee! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! *dodged tomato* DON'T KILL MEH! *hides behind Fang* I'm sorry for not updating! I would've done this sooner, but *shudder* school is a pain.**

**I wish grade 7 had a warning sign... Not to mention, it's a grade 7/8 split... Le sigh**

**Disclaimer: I NO OWN MR, no matter how much I wish I did...**

* * *

[Raven's p.o.v]

My eyes fluttered open, everything looked kind of blurry and my ears were ringing. My head was pounding and I felt dizzy, I could hear some voices as the ringing slowly subsided. I rubbed my eyes, hoping everything would become a bit clearer.

I saw Angel beside me, she was yelling at me to wake up . . . I think. I turned my head slightly, wincing as pain shot through my spine into my head. Nudge was over the woman from earlier, throwing one punch after the next. The yelling continued with the sound of the woman crying in mercy.

"CAN YOU ALL SHUT UP?!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, it only received more throbbing of the head, but they quieted down so it was worth it. "What happened?" I asked, my throat burning slightly from my shout. Angel looked at the woman and glared, the woman looked like shit.

I heard more yelling and groaned, I sat up and placed a hand on my forehead. I saw Iggy running towards us with a limping Gazzy. "WHAT'S GOING ON?!" I heard Gazzy shout.

"I can't tell you what's going on, but I can tell you what's gonna happen if you guys don't shut the hell up." I growled, standing up.

Iggy shot me a weird look, backing away slightly. Gazzy just stared, as if too scared to move. I had that effect when I was angry, and since this woman knocked me out, there was gonna Hell to pay.

I stood up slowly, the pain downed to a dull throb in my head. Walking over to the woman, I grabbed her by her shirt and yanked her down to my height. "Who the hell are you?" I asked, my voice dripping with venom. She tried to pull back, but Nudge pushed her forward. "M-my name is Olivia Ray, I was sent here to kidnap you." The woman said, a russian accent light in her voice.

"Kidnap? Who sent you?" I growled.

"The same people who took your parents." She whispered, fear etched in her voice. I let her go, watching her fall to the ground. Looking at her closely, I saw a black eye forming. She had blonde hair and brown eyes, a few scratches were on her face.

I bent down to her level, looking her in the eye. She backed up a bit.

"Take me to them."

* * *

**I KNOW! STUPID AND SHORT CHAPTER! I'm sorry~ I swear I am! But, with school, and being in the higher grades (why didn't anyone tell me that it was gonna be a pain in the ass?!) I can't do much!**

**So, I hope you liked this shitty chapter, bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I am back! Most of you have probably ditched this story... I'm sorry for not being here as often! I'm still a kid, I have school, homework and all that shit, I'm not as free as I used to be ;_;**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter~**

**Disclaimer: I NO OWN MR EVEN THOUGH OWNING IT WOULD BE AWESOMESAUCE**

* * *

[Raven's p.o.v]

I walked behind Olivia, observing the area she had brought me to. It was a forest, and according to Olivia, there was a building in the middle of it, where my parents were. I grimaced at the sight of a dead squirrel pinned to a tree, above it was a sign that stated "Leave now, or suffer the consequences!"

That's pleasant.

Olivia seemed to flinch at the snap of every stick, the crunch of every leaf. She was very jumpy, I wondered how she ever got to working in a facility that involved experiments and torture. I frowned, besides the sounds of nature, everything was too quiet.

I stopped walking and looked around, itching to just fly to this place. But I knew I wouldn't be able to carry Olivia, and she said that you wouldn't be able to spot it from above, apparently trees were blocking the view. No wonder this place hasn't been found by the military, or even the government.

A few leaves crunched from behind me and I twisted around, grabbing a stick and holding it up as a weapon. Sadly, it was one of those small, bendy sticks that break easily.

A boy, he looked around my age, if not younger, stood before me. He had dark brown, almost black, shaggy hair. It clung to his cheeks with sweat, he had a black lip piercing and wore a faded, plain grey t-shirt with black jeans. His skin was a pale shade, as if he hadn't gone out in the sun for months.

He looked scared, then again, who wouldn't when a complete stranger was holding a stick to your face?

I kept the stick up, glaring at him. "Who are you?" I hissed, my voice dripped with venom. The fearful look seemed to disappear, as he shoved his hands into his jeans pockets. "Who are _you_?" He questioned me back, a smirk spread across his lips.

"I asked you first." I growled. He rolled his eyes and held out his hand. "My name is Luke." He said, the smirk didn't leave. "Who're you, beautiful?" He asked.

I lifted the stick to his eye and leant it a bit closer. "Man, it's like you want to die today." I muttered, my lips curving up into a small smile as the thought of the squirrel on the sign was replaced with his corpse.

Olivia walked up beside me, a glare on her face. "What are you doing her, this is private property." She said, her russian accent deepening as the fear was replaced with frustration. "I should ask you the same thing." Luke shot back smugly. I rolled my eyes and scratched his cheek with the stick.

Luke winced, and stepped back a few paces. It was his turn to shoot me a glare. "Bitch." He tried muttering under his breath. "Why you-" I started before Olivia pulled me back. "You want to find your parents, right?" She asked, her accent not as thick as before. I nodded and turned around with Olivia, walking a few paces.

While she was distracted, I quickly turned around and punched the boy in the nose. He fell back and I smirked. "Bastard." I said and walked away.

* * *

[Olivia's p.o.v]

Raven started walking ahead as I stared at the boy. I shook my head and smiled slightly, she sure was feisty. The boy, Luke, rolled onto his side and held his nose, I could see blood leaking through his fingers.

I started walking towards Raven and walked in front of her, she was about to make a wrong turn. She looked at me and her smirk quickly faded into a frown. "So, any secrets I need to know of." She asked me, her eyes showing no emotion, just emptiness.

"No, not at all." I said and continued walking, Raven following close behind.

If only she knew.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN. I hope you liked this chapter! I'm starting to improve on my writing, which I am quite happy about! I hope you have an awesome weekend! Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! HAPPY HALLOWEEN... Even though it was yesterday... Hope ya got lots of candy! And if you don't go trick or treating... Hope you scared some people!**

**Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Maximum Ride. Even though I wish I did.**

* * *

[Raven's p.o.v]

It was dark, and we're still walking in this mucky forest. It started raining a few minutes ago, and I'm soaked to the bone. I shivered and wrapped my arms around myself, hoping to get even a small bit of heat. The only thing I got was more chance of a cold.

I glared up at the sky, getting a mouthful of water as I did so. I spat it all out and shivered some more, looking up at Olivia. "Are we even close?!" I yelled at her, but she only shrugged. She didn't seem affected by the rain.

Frowning, I looked at the ground and sighed. This damned forest seemed to go on forever! I've never hated the outdoors, although this _trip _was seriously changing my opinion. Olivia stopped walking, I didn't notice and walked right into her, smashing my face against her back.

I jumped away and held my nose, a small pain throbbed through it.

"What's going on?" I asked.

She held up a hand and looked around carefully. She froze, as if she had saw something that was harmful to us. Olivia mumbled something inaudible for me to hear. I moved closer, letting my arms full from around my body. "Huh?" I squeaked out.

"We're being followed."

* * *

[Luke's p.o.v]

I sat under a tree, trying my best to hide from the rain. Water droplets spilled in through the branches, although the leaves were keeping most of them away from me.

I sighed and looked up, a water drop splashing into my eye. I whined and rubbed my eye. "I hate the fucking rain." I muttered, bringing my knees close to my chest. I brought my hand up to my lip, touching my piercing lightly. I winced as the metal dug into my lip.

When I first got the piercing from my... _Father, _I thought it was a legit gift, and not some damn tracker! I ran away from home a few months ago, after figuring out what _they _were gonna do to me. It didn't take me a while to figure out my piercing was a tracker.

I know you're probably thinking: "Why not just take the piercing out?"

Well, that's because I can't.

It's latched onto my lip, every single time I've tried to remove it, it went tighter. If I leave it alone for a while, it loosens up, back to a normal piercing. Still doesn't mean I want it on me.

They're probably tracking me down, right now...

Damn my father, he's always been such an asshole. Still, I never thought that one day he'd try to resort to selling me off to some Facility!

I felt a tear fall down my cheek, but I quickly wiped it away. I leant my head back onto the tree behind me, closing my eyes...

That's when I heard the screams.

* * *

**Yeah, yeah, short chapter, shitty cliffhanger, stupid author... Anyways, hope you enjoyed that and I'll update soon, bye!**


End file.
